1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rappel rope systems of the type used in descent from steep terrain or man-made structures, and is directed more particularly to a rappel rope storage and deployment system which easily can be carried by a person and used in emergency life support exercises, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rappel ropes for descent from natural or man-made heights is well known. Typically, however, the ropes themselves are large and heavy and cannot be stored on the body of an individual. Further, existing systems require that the rope be deployed before use. The deployment sometimes results in entanglements in the rope coil. It also results in the free end of the rope hanging below the descending individual, which can be detrimental in tactical situations.
The advent of high strength, small diameter rappel rope, including rope of 5 millimeter diameter, and less, has made possible more compact storage of rope and new methods for handling the rope. Inasmuch as a relatively long rappel rope can be carried by a person, there is now a need for a compact rappel rope storage and deployment system which can be carried on a person and deployed when needed. There is further a need for such a system that can be used in emergency and tactical situations and wherein the rope does not hang below the person using the rope.